


digging to victory

by TamiTifer



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiTifer/pseuds/TamiTifer
Summary: Adam goes to buy groceries one day, and comes out of the convenience store with a bag full of gardening supplies.





	digging to victory

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this incredible, amazing, outstanding post](http://youcouldmakealife.tumblr.com/post/127347681826/). Thank you, Taylor.
> 
> A million thanks to my beta (borderline co-writer) [Peggy](http://peggymarsh.tumblr.com) for helping me with *vague hand gestures*, also to [Ana](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com) for being awesome and teaching me about hockey. And big shoutout to [Alex](alchemistforourtimes.tumblr.com) and everyone that basically wrestled me into not giving up... ily

Adam is tired. It’s been a tough series. A tough year. Larsson’s gone, which is one less headache, but it’s not like they ever stopped there. If anything, it was a one step forward, two steps back deal for Adam’s stress levels, because Larsson he could ignore, but what he can’t ignore is Dominic Travis pulling his, and consequently all of the coaching staff’s, hair out, because the season has been less than satisfactory. Even after diving deep into work and spending more than one night up rewatching game tape, Adam has never felt more useless.

It’s late at night when he finally gets home, sore even after a short flight from Pittsburgh. He hasn't checked any media outlets yet, game five over just a few hours ago, but he has some ideas of what he’ll find, and it’s nothing that will lighten his mood. So instead he drops on the bed as soon as possible and lets himself ignore the phone buzzing on the side table.

*

Dana drops by from time to time, usually during holidays, sometimes just whenever they both have time. Adam makes an effort to go visit her, too, though their schedules don’t always make it possible. He doesn’t want to say he’s _lonely —_ he’s not lonely — but it’s something he can look forward to outside of training camps or a new season.

She visits him the next week, brings a nice strawberry pie that they end up eating for dinner, and shows him a few drawings from the kids. It’s adorable, but he doesn’t voice it.

“You keep your house tidy, but the garden looks hideous,” Dana says when she first enters, looking around at his recently cleaned living room.

“Thanks,” he says, humorless.

“You should weed it one of these days, at least. Or hire someone.”

Adam only makes a noncommittal noise.

“I worry about you,” she says at some point, “I know how important hockey is to you, but you gotta take care of yourself. Stop and smell the flowers. Get a new hobby.”

“I don’t have time…”

“See, that’s the problem.” She sighs.

Adam knows she’s right. He can’t even think of something to do during the offseason, apart from an occasional fishing trip. More often than not, he spends what should be free time planning for the next season. Hockey had taken over most of his life, which, as it turns out, didn’t allow much time for other hobbies to come up.

“So, made any friends?” Dana asks, and Adam rolls his eyes. “ _Special_ friends?”

“Dana...”

“I mean, when was the last time you even went out with someone?”

She doesn’t know about him, though Adam knows she’s smart enough to guess, and kind enough not to imply, and she definitely doesn’t know about Larsson. Adam would really rather not think about Larsson.

“Dana, please,” he says, hoping the sentiment gets to her.

“I’m just asking.” She sips from her cup of tea. “Might do you good.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the input I never asked for.”

“I love you, A-dumb.”

“Stop.”

“C’mere,” she says, trying to hug him, and Adam promptly moves away.

“No.”

They end up bickering for the rest of the dinner.

Dana kisses his temple before she leaves. “Please, take care of yourself,” she says, then frowns. “Also, shave. Seeing you with a beard outside of playoffs is scary.”

He shaves that night, and goes to sleep with a random movie playing in the background, thinking of anything other than hockey.

*

Adam goes to buy groceries one day, and comes out of the convenience store with a bag full of gardening supplies. Dana was right, the garden did look awful, and if Adam’s going to pick up a hobby, it might as well be something useful. He’d like to think he’s being productive. He doesn't know much about gardening, save a few things he heard from his mom once in awhile. Nothing that stuck in his memory. It’ll require some extensive research.

His neighbor, Mrs. Graham, is outside when Adam comes back, and she waves at him. They’ve never really spoken, and he only knows her name, but it feels weird to not wave back. That’s when he notices how horrible his garden looks compared to hers, which is clearly very well tended, and Dana’s nagging makes more sense the more he thinks about it.

“Good morning, dear!” The sudden shout breaks his reverie. The neighbor lady is advancing across her yard at an alarming speed, waving a trowel as she comes. “About time you fixed that,” she gestures so wildly that her floppy hat slips over her eyes, “overgrown eyesore!” Adam opens his mouth to reply, but she isn’t done yet. “No healthy young man spends all his time moping around the house. No friends, hardly any family,” Adam wonders how she knew that, “it’s not healthy!” She pauses, finally ready for a response.  

Although her words are abrasive, she’s smiling like she’s glad to see him. Adam’s mind moves slowly towards a reply while she fixes her floppy hat.

“Oh, uh. No, ma’am.”  Adam shifts the gardening bag awkwardly. “You... have any suggestions?”

She nods vigorously, hat slipping again.

“Call me Gerty, dear. Short for Gertrude. None of this ‘ma’am’ foolishness. Now, you start with the weeds, clear the beds of that tangled undergrowth people like to call ground cover. Then we’ll decide what should be planted. I’ll keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t do any permanent damage.” Adam wonders briefly if she meant to himself or the garden, but doesn’t want to ask. She seems awfully concerned about a few flower beds.

Gerty talks a lot, Adam doesn't, and soon she’s saying goodbye. Adam is surprised to notice they were outside for over an hour, and even more that it was quite enjoyable.

*

By the end of the week Adam has learned that gardening is... an experience. He’s still not sure if it’s a pleasurable one, but it sure is an experience. The garden isn’t looking that much better, but it has definitely improved. He spent at least an entire night reading up on types of fertilizer and how to take care of weeds, then some more on how to do, well, everything else. Mrs. Graham visited on more than one occasion to offer some tips and even invited him for tea once.

He went, just because he was too embarrassed to decline. It was a bit awkward, but the tea was nice and she had interesting gardening books, and Adam didn’t have to say much. She even offered to take care of his garden while he’s away, which Adam still thinks is unnecessary, but she wouldn’t take a “no” for an answer. So, all things considered, it was alright. What he doesn’t expect is to be invited again the next week. Or the _next_ week. And what he expects even _less_ is to meet with other people while he’s there. Which unfortunately happens. Both times. Then a third time. Adam thinks he has befriended the town’s most popular lady.

Coincidentally, all of these people happen to be young eligible women. Adam knows a pattern when he sees one. It’s on the fourth time, after a girl hugs him on arrival, and manages to press a slip of paper with her number into his hand before the tea has cooled, that he decides to tell Gerty this — whatever this is — needs to stop.

And that’s how he proclaims his sexuality out loud for the first time, and it’s weird to say it, even more when someone’s within earshot.

Adam leaves before she can answer properly. He feels more nauseous than embarrassed once he gets home. Instead of dwelling on it he goes straight to his bedroom to pack. He’s leaving first thing the next morning to visit Dana, and Gerty’s already agreed to take care of his garden. He hopes she won’t change her mind.

*

“She did _what?”_

“It was horrible,” Adam says quietly.

Dana laughs for the next five minutes, much to Adam’s chagrin.

*

Adam wouldn’t blame Mrs. Graham if she decided to distance herself. He expects her to. That’s why he’s surprised when he gets an invite for dinner as soon as he gets back. As embarrassed as he was, and still is, Adam can’t say no; principally when she seems genuinely happy to see him.

First thing he notices once he opens the front door is that this time it’s a cute guy who’s currently sitting on the sofa.

This might be worse.

“Adam, darling! Please come in!” Gerty yells from the living room.

Adam takes off his shoes and walks in, already feeling the warmth go up to his face. He can only hope it’s not obvious, but as soon as the stranger looks at him and tries to bite down a smile, Adam knows it’s hopeless.

This is definitely worse.

“Hello,” he says with a little wave.

Adam grumbles what should be a “hello” back, and sits on the opposite side of the sofa.

“Did you get roped into this, too?” The stranger says abruptly, and then chuckles when Adam looks confused. “She’s been bugging me about her teas for ages. This time she said she had a surprise for me. I guess that would be you.” He stops for a moment, as if waiting for a reply, then adds, “Oh, I’m Colin, by the way. Gerty’s nephew.”

His hair is auburn like Mrs. Graham’s, and he seems not much younger than Adam, a few fine lines giving away the years, light freckles and a slight stubble disguising it well enough. Definitely doesn’t look like someone who has ever touched sports in his life. But he’s not… bad looking. Adam tucks that thought away as soon as it comes up.

"Aunt Gerty said she’s been helping with gardening, how's that going?" Colin continues, after Adam provides only silence.

"Fine,” Adam states, in the sour tone that tends to kill all undesired talk pretty quickly. He’s not going to entertain this obnoxious personal prodding.

From the corner of his eye, Adam sees him shifting on the sofa. Thankfully, he doesn’t attempt to stir the conversation again. So they sit, in absolute silence, for about ten minutes. The most agonizing and uncomfortable ten minutes in Adam’s recent life. Clearly, Colin isn’t having much of a good time either, as he flicks through his phone’s home screen various times without actually opening anything. Not that Adam was _observing_ him.

“Colin! Help me with the pie!” Gerty yells again, moving in the kitchen.

“Coming, auntie,” Colin answers, and leaves Adam to feel miserable about himself for a few more minutes.

The rest of the evening doesn’t go much better. During dinner Gerty goes on and on about the best way to graft raspberries, which makes it less uncomfortable, and Colin doesn’t talk much, but he talks more than Adam.

Well dressed, well mannered, undeniably ordinary. Adam doesn’t know if that makes him more or less likable.

As expected, Colin seems to be absolutely oblivious to anything related to hockey, so Adam’s few begrudging attempts at socializing don’t go very far.

He says goodbye earlier than usual, and goes back home to watch tape for the rest of the night, hoping that’s it.

*

That’s not it.

In this short period of gardening crash course, Adam’s learned that the best time to weed is in the morning, before the sun has reached its height. It makes for very damp knees, but it only took one severely sunburned neck for him to get the hint. He’s halfway under a large rhododendron when his morning is interrupted by none other than Colin Graham, wearing a blue sweater and worn out red converses, a much different look from the other day. Adam can’t even begin to imagine why he’s there, though he feels he’s sadly about to find out.

“Good morning,” Colin says, with a little wave.

“Morning,” Adam answers, already dreading the course the conversation will take.

“Do you need any help there?” Colin says, frowning. Adam’s not sure what prompted it, maybe he just looks obviously miserable after trying to mulch this rhododendron for the past ten minutes. Maybe he just didn’t make himself clear yesterday that he’s not in any way interested in entertaining Gerty’s matchmaking, though, frankly, he’s at loss how to make it any more clear.

“M’fine,” Adam says, focusing back on the task at hand and hoping he’ll just walk away.

“Well. Alright. I’m passing by aunt’s right now, so, y’know, if you need anything,” Colin says, vaguely gesturing towards the messy flowerbed.

It’s right then Adam decides it’s best to nip it in the bud while there’s time, and with a surge of courage — and immediately blushing, which is truly a fucking nightmare — he says, “Look, I don’t know what Mrs. Graham said, but I’m not... Interested.” The moment the words come out of his mouth he’s already regretting them, Colin’s mortified expression probably a mirror of his own, and Adam wouldn’t mind if the soil opened up and swallowed him right then.

“Oh, um.” It’s Colin’s turn to go red, realization dawning behind his eyes, and he gives a nervous laugh. “I was there yesterday because I… moved here?” He points backwards. “My aunt. Invited me. Because I moved here. Right down the street.” Ah. “So, um. Now that’s out of the way... Are you _sure_ you don’t need help with those?”

 _Ah_.

Adam blinks.

“I’m—No,” he stutters out and, fuck, this is bad, “I’m done today.”

“Oh. Okay.” Colin bites his lip. “Alright. Okay. Tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow,” Adam echoes, and it’s not supposed to be an agreement, although it ends up that way.

“Okay. See ya.” Colin gives another little wave, then moves along.

It’s only after he has moved out of sight that Adam notices the branch dangling from behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Adam.
> 
> Edit: I've decided to leave this as a one shot because I'm such a slow writer and with college starting next month I honestly can't promise there'll be a second part any time soon. Thank you all for reading, though. <3
> 
> ([tumblr](http://meolchina.tumblr.com/))


End file.
